When you're world falls into pieces
by sepherdipidi
Summary: Ron is having alot of problems, and with a new person staying at the Weasley house, will anyone have time to save him? How could Hermione do such a terrible thing? Is the world pinned against him? Why do his brothers have to be such pests when he's down?
1. Chapter 1

Okay seriously sorry for how boring this chapter is...It pained me to write it so I can only imagine what you're going throught Lol

First fic in like 3 yrs...

I hope you enjoy it alittle...Ron has some angst but it'll get sooo much more interesting in chapter 2...not to mention longer and alot of other things.

Sorry if its as crappy as I think :(

* * *

The sun peeped its shy head over the soft hills outside of the Weasley house as soft green eyes opened from the darker side of dreams. Ron laid in bed, now awakened by the gruesome thoughts that had been haunting him so closely. Sweat was beaded along his ivory forehead, plastering strands of pure copper to his delicate skin.

His breathing was heavy and irradical as he tried to catch his breath. It was Hermione again. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how mush love he still had for her. But that was all useless now; she had betrayed him. It was only last week that he had seen her snuggled so tightly against Draco's superior body, yet the pain seemed as if it had been killing him for a thousand years.

She had tried to explain and apologize, but that was no use for him. She had broken him and now it was over. The only thing that scared him was the thought that he would never find another person to share his passionate soul with.

He turned on his side, staring at the wooden wall as he gripped tightly on to the mangled sheets that barley lay on his bed. "I can't do this anymore…" His voice was hoarse as if he had been screaming as he broke the annoying silence of early morning.

Trying to regain the sleep that had been lost to him this morning, he tucked his head under his cool pillow. Even his pillow was against him now, as the slight aroma of Hermione's sweet perfume filled his nostrils. Why must everything be against him now?

Three hours had passed since Ron had fallen back into his uneasy sleep when a harsh knock came from his hard oak door. "Ron, mum wants you downstairs now!" The voice came from one of his older brothers; a very annoying twin that went by the name of Fred. He ignored the statement and just lay looking up at the cold ceiling.

The door swung open in one fluent movement hitting the dresser placed behind it with a loud crack. "Ron, come on." Fred's voice softened as he saw Ron staring into space with a look of unmentioned doom on his angelic face. "Hey," He tried clearing his voice to sound a little sympathetic, "are you okay Ronnie?" Fred was now seating himself at the edge of Ron's bed causing Ron to jump a bit as the mattress slightly sunk down.

"Go away Fred. I'm fine…just not hungry" He pulled himself into an upright position as Fred's eyes seemed to scan him. "Well you don't seem fine Ronnie…Please come down. Mums been a bit worried about you" He let out a light laughter "She told me and George to investigate"

Ron smiled at this pathetic attempt at caring, but decided it best to do as his mum wished. "Fine, tell her I'm on my way" a thick layer of flem had built up in his throat causing him to cough as he spoke. To Fred this seemed to disprove the statement that he was fine.

After Fred had left, Ron stepped out of bed letting his night shirt fall past his thighs. Looking in the mirror, he expression fell hard. He knew he never had a chance against someone like Draco, probably not even someone like Harry. No Ron found himself the most repulsive person alive. But what could he do? It was his curse to bear, and that's what he'd have to do no matter what the heart aches.

Rummaging through his closet, Ron pulled a pair of faded jeans out and quickly slipped them on over his bare legs. Taking off his night shirt, he took one last look at his horrid body before grabbing a black sweater to cover any imperfections that could be hidden away. With out a second look he was off to the kitchen to sit through another Weasley meal.

* * *

Okay well I promise, Promise, Promise the next chaps will be 8479380576489x's better...Please don't let this chap stop you from reading the rest 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here's the deal.

I am going to continue to write this story, but I want to make

it kind of more interactive. This is my plan so far. If you want to

be in my story then please answer the questions that will be posted

below. You can have a choice in who or if you have a relationship

with. You could just want to be their friend, boyfriend, girlfriend,

cousin, whatever. It's all good here. . I will use as many people

as I can so please sign up. .

Also I don't know if I am going to put Yaoi into this fic. What do you guys think? And if so with who?

I think those of you who do want to do this will be happy with the results and parts in the story. I will elaborate on your parts and trust me, you'll love

it.

So let's get down to the point. Review the answer or email it to me at Riversongx1290 at A O L dot C o m

Name

Age

Ethnicity (color/race)

The country you're from

Personality

Likes

Dislikes

Hair/eyes

Fear

Favorite thing ever

(the one thing you can't live with out)

The relationship you

would like

And any other thing you wish for me to know so I can make your character perfect.

There you have it!


End file.
